


You Should Be a Model

by VeraBAdler



Series: Drabbles and prompted writings [41]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Modeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 14:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: Poor Dean is as smooth as crunchy peanut butter, but that's okay because Cas thinks it's cute.





	You Should Be a Model

I am so tired of using the “modeling for some visual arts class” as a starting point for a college AU, but goddamn, tell me this is not college!Cas doing a little life modeling for spare money and tell me that college!Dean would not take one look at this beautiful boy and turn into a mumbling, stumbling, shambling mess of turned-on shyness, all blushing and licking his lips and darting his eyes back and forth between the floor and the lithesome man in front of him who is now smiling gently and asking him if he’d like to get a coffee after class.

**Author's Note:**

> From [bisexualpulse](http://bisexualpulse.tumblr.com/post/127710409510).


End file.
